Flirty Dancing
by i.am.jace's.bitch
Summary: Based on the UK show, Flirty Dancing. Ana and Christian both are signed up for a dating group where they both learn half of a dance routine individually. How will it go when they eventually perform the dance together? Will it be love at first sight? Please let me know if you want me to carry on with this story.


Ana POV  
"KATE KAVANAGH! I can't belive you!" I shouted as I stormed into my best friends apartment.

"You can't believe i've done what?" Kate said, not looking up from her laptop, still typing away. I just stare at her and then realising she's working deep into her Macbook, I throw my bag down onto the floor and walk over to her. I slam her laptop closed as Kate barely manages to free her fingers from being squashed. "Ana! I'm on a deadline, you know" she yelled back at me. In the last year, Kate has become one of the most prestegious journalists in Seattle after an interview she did with Seattle's most eligible bachelor, Christian Grey, skyrocketed her career.

I ignore her as I retrieve a letter from by bag and walk back over to her throwing the letter on the table. "What is this, Kate. What have you done?" I sneer at her. She picks up the piece of paper that landed on the floor. As she reads, a slow smile starts apearing on her face.

"Ahhh, you've been accepted," A wide cheshire grin looks up at me.

"Accepted into what? What have you done?" I ask her again, glaring at her.

"Ana if I had told you before I put the application through, you would have said no. You need to put yourself back out there. I knew you wouldn't do it, so I did it for you." Kate gave me a small smile, trying to ease the tention in the room.

"So you've set me up in a dating group? Why the fuck would you do that to me?" I threw my hands up and turned away from her.

"I did it because you're my best friend and I know how miserable you are after what Jack did. But Ana," She grabs my elbow to turn me back around to face her, "It's been three years, you're allowed to be happy." She smiled gently to me. I just stare at her, frowning. "And did you finish reading the letter before you came storming over here like the fucking terminator?" She giggled as she looked down at the letter. "Dear Miss Anastasia Steel-" She began reading.

"I know what the letter fucking says Kate." I snapped at her. Kate just glared at me as she read on.

"Dear Miss Anastasia Steele," She began reading again, "Thank you for your application for our dating group Flirty Dancing. From your form, you are exactly the candidate we are looking for to take part in our annual dance competition. You will be partnered up with a complete stranger where one of our professional dancers will teach you both half of the routine seperatly until the big dig day of the competition where both of you will perform the dance together for the first time.  
"You are invited to the Seattle Dance Company studios on 14th Ave in the week beginning 06th May. From there you will have four days to learn the routine and then on the 10th you will perform the dance with your fellow singleton for the first time on 10th May for the annual competition. Good luck, yours faithfully, Elizabeth Morgan." By the time Kate finished reading the letter, I was pacing around her apartment, breathing heavily. "That's actually great," kate continued talking, she looked up, "atleast you won't have long to overthink everything and stand them up."

I stopped pacing and slowly turned towards her, "Kate, that's three days from now. No no no no no," I repeated, "no, I'm just going to contact them and tell them it was all a massive mistake." I started to walk towards the front door, shaking.

Just as I open it, Kate slams it shut. "You will do no such thing! Ana, I know you're freaking out right now but think about it. You've always loved dancing and I know that you don't enjoy that publishing job as much as you say you do. Don't bother telling me otherwise Steele!" she said sharply cutting me off from my protests. "Ana this is exactly the thing you need. And you know that." I breathed out a long sigh and slowly walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch cradling my head in my hands.

"Okay." I breathed out.


End file.
